


Document 39S

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disassociation series, Documentation, Gen, International Bureau of Superabnormalities (IBS), Mostly notes for myself, Superheros, Superheros and superpowers, Turbulents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: You've been investigating the Superheros - alias,Turbulents- for the past three years, and it is time to once more compile a report.Turbulents!AU





	Document 39S

**Author's Note:**

> Basically _Detailed Report_ for the Turbulents AU. A way for me to keep their powers and names in mind.
> 
> I don't know a lot of YouTubers, so many of Dan and Phil's friends are left out. But PJ, Tyler Oakly, Tomska, etc. do all exist in this universe as Turbulents.
> 
> Phil's brother Martyn is in this series too, as 'Rebound'.
> 
> I hope this helps clear up their powers and how they work!!! 
> 
> No, I won't be writing stories for Jack or Mark, but it's possible they'll appear and say hi to Dan and Phil at a hero gathering or something. No promises though.

_Your Name_

_July 27th, 20--_

**_International Bureau of Superabnormalities_ **

DOCUMENT 39S

 

_At this time I would like to thank the Bureau for this amazing opportunity to study and document about the Humans, Class 'Abnormals', Alias 'Turbulents'. Here is my current findings._

Superabnormals, or Turbulents, as they call themselves, are classed as Humans with powers or abilities that are abnormal of beyond full comprehension of the Human Race.

Each of the following will be listed by given name, description, territory (where they tend to "protect"), abilities, and subtype.

Please note, that the only discernible features of a Superabnormal are their eye color, hair color, and outfit. Natural appearance is hidden through obscurification - a process that seemed to 'cause the mind to glance over certain details of their appearance.

* * *

 

**Known Turbulents (Varying)**

_Amazing Echo_

Desciption: Darker, possibly black hair, and blue eyes. Wears some sort of shimmery 'galaxy' paint around eyes as a mask. Outfit is colorful.

Abilities: Can change/morph/shift appearance to something fairly Pantherine; eyes narrow and dilate similarly, nails become sharp and clawed, hair thickens and lengthens, and strength noticably increases in the muscular structure. Makes sounds and displays mannerisms that are distinctly lion-like. Can also summon (appears through a shimmering portal of silver) a lionness, somewhat larger than the _Panthera Leo_ species typically is. Many witnesses can agree that he calls the Lionness, 'Susan'.

Territory: England; Varying regions throughout the years. A good radius including Manchester.

Subtype: Shape-shifter/Summoner

Additional: Works in a team with False Fire. While friendly, appears to shy from too much interaction. Possibly introverted.

 

_False Fire_

Description: Darker hair, brown, and eyes a deeper brown. Wears darker colors, possibly to contrast with his powers' brilliant illuminance. Black, sleeveless hoodie, dark blue or black jeans. Soft, ash-like substance is brushed around the eyes like a mask.

Abilities: Light-based abilities, wings. This light ("false fire") manifests in a similar wavering flame, though the opacity in patches throughout the intense, solid parts suggest that it is not a normal fire nor light. Can burn, though the wounds found on criminals isn't the same as that of fire, and it's rumored it can be used to heal - though it is similar to suturing a wound. He cannot cast these flames; rather, they stay encased around his hands or in the make up of his wings. These wings can be used for aid in speed, to help slow a descent, and to increase height of a jump. He cannot fly.

Territory: England, mostly around Manchester

Subtype: Phoenix

Additional: In a partnership with Amazing Echo; seems even more shy and introverted than his partner.

 

_Glitter Sprinkles_

Description: Lighter hair, possibly blond, with colored tips. Reported to wear a fushia feathered mask. Outfits are casual.

Abilities: A healer, though cannot replace lost limbs, nor fully heal scar tissue. Can help heal and regrow missing chunks out of organs, muscles, and other such innards.

Territory: Unknown.

Subtype: Healer

Additional: Not much is known about her, as she seems to travel to various places to help. Seemed to have a British (English) Accent.

 

_Jackieboy Man_

Description: Bright, green hair and brilliant blue eyes. Outfit is a stereotype style, red, durable materiel, and has a hood that can pull up. Mask is blue.

Abilities: Flying (very rare), enhanced strength, and can summon a flying eyeball, though it's own abilities are unknown.

Territory: Originally Ireland, though has been frequenting Brighton the last few months.

Subtype: Alien/Stereotype/Amalgamated

Additional: Not too much is known about Jackieboy Man, despite his extroversion and eagerness to help and interact with others. Flying is rare in Turbulents, as it takes too much energy typically, but this particular Abnormal seems to have more than enough.

 

_Markiplier_

Description: Darker hair, possibly black, and earthen brown eyes. Wears normal attire - a red flannel over black. A distinguishing pink mustache, and  thick-rimmed glasses seem to distract from his natural appearance.

Abilities: Seems to horde multiple personas, with their own peculiarities that work in a increase/decrease fashion. For example, his 'King Of The Squirrels' persona seems to drop in intelligence, and raise in agility and awareness of surroundings. Others that have been seen and recorded are Wilford Warfstache, Silver Shephard, Google, and various others (please see attached report for further details.)

Territory: Currently, Los Angeles.

Subtype: Shifter/Balance

Additional: Tends to team up with two newer Abnormals - not enough information is known at this time. First persona to appear was Wilford Warfstache, who he currently saves for more dire situations. There's rumors that in the Incident of 2015, much of the damage was caused by an underlying persona that many are calling 'Dark', though there's no proof that this persona exists.

 

_Rebound_

Description: Unknown.

Abilities: Portal teleportation

Territory: Unknown

Subtype: Teleporter

Additional: Very little is known about this Abnormal, as he tends to stay out of fights and avoid press.

 

_Wiishu_

Description: Shorter, darker hair, and hazel eyes. Outfit intermittently changes, but is typically practical, in stark colors, like blacks, grays, and whites.

Abbilities: Plant manipulation, mostly in accelerated growth and strength within normal bounds for a plant. Many robbers find themselves in a state of surprise when the houseplants of the house they are robbing attack them.

Territory: Currently found around Brighton

Subtype: Green

Additional: Rumors suggest that she knows Jackieboy Man, and many speculate that they are in a relationship due to the nature of their interactions. This theory was later dispelled, though they do seem to be on friendly terms.

. . .

  _P.1_

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: If you could have any superpower, what would you have.
> 
> My Answer: Dimensional Teleportation. The name refers to the fact that to teleport, you push through your own dimensional plane. And it's not limitless. If you teleport an hour away, you'll still have energy to make short hops. But if you teleport half the world away, then it can take up to three days or more to rest and regain enough energy to teleport that distance again.


End file.
